


Bound

by InkwellTigress



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Worship, Collars, Dominance, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Submission, Tentacle Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwellTigress/pseuds/InkwellTigress
Summary: You are the property of Mr. Black Hat himself. You are his slave, and he is your Master. You are forever bound to him and in this oneshot, you will experience the pains and pleasures of being his little pet.





	Bound

You were lying on a black metal bed with red silk sheets and soft black silk pillows where your head rested. You were handcuffed to the frame and blindfolded as you await your Master's arrival. The room was dark with blood red decor and the only sources of light at the moment were the green glows of candles. You were in a jet black nightie with red lace that was given to you by your Master. You blushed when he first suggested wearing the provocative piece of clothing, but eventually, you've gotten used to the garment. It honestly made you feel beautiful, knowing how much you were wanted as soon as it was placed on you.

You suddenly hear the door open. You obviously can't see who it was, but you can certainly feel his presence. He grinned widely, revealing his sharp, mint green teeth. You were so gorgeous in front of him; bound to the bed in your nightie, looking all helpless and vulnerable to him. You were all his to play with and to torture with a combination of pain and pleasure. "Hello, my little pet~" you hear him greet you with that raspy voice that made you shiver. You feel him crawling onto the bed and straddling your hips. He snaked his arms up and down your sides and you felt his face inching closer to your neck. "Sorry to keep you waiting...." he husked as his forked tongue slithered across your sensitive skin. "....but then again, keeping you waiting is a good method of torture~"

You felt his hand make its way down and sneak underneath your nightie where he used his two fingers to feel your crimson panties, which are now soaking wet. You shivered and whimpered at his touch and he chuckled. "Tut, tut, what a naughty girl, making such a mess~" He removed the black laced silk intimates off your form and saw your needy sex. "Look at you, all soaking wet. You are just a hot mess waiting for me to take you~" he teased. "Your body has been getting impatient, hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry, my dear pet..." you felt him climb off the bed and open a drawer before finally taking your blindfold off. You could finally see the tall man standing next to the bed, looking down at you. He put the blindfold away in the drawer and he leaned over and kissed you deeply before attacking your neck with love bites.

"A-ah! M-Mr. Black Hat..." you gasped and flinched, but then you felt your bottom half being turned to the side, nightie lifted and a stinging sensation on your ass. "What was that!?" Black Hat hissed in your ear. Realizing your mistake you gulped and corrected yourself. "Ah, M-M-Master...~" "That's better~" he purred. He got up and uncuffed you from the headboard and you sat up. You then see Black Hat get a black leather collar out from the drawer. It had a metal tag attached to the hitch in the shape of a top hat, which symbolized that you were his property. He put the collar on your neck and took a step back to tug on the chain. "Come to me."

You slid off the bed and got down on your hands and knees. "Good girl~" he purred, sitting in a chair. "Come to your Master~" You obediently crawled to him as he tugged on the leash like you were a domestic animal. You reached to his feet and sat up on your knees, looking up at him. He grinned down at you. He loved seeing you like this; on your knees, chained up and wearing that silk nightie. The fact that he made you go commando made it even more exciting for him.

You noticed that a bulge started to form in his pants. You immediately started pawing at it, only for Black Hat to stop you. "Ah, ah, ah~" he scolded. "Patience, my little pet. You will be rewarded with Pleasure when you do as I say. Is that understood~?" "Yes, Master." You said before getting back down on your knees. "Bow down to me." he ordered. You comply and lower your chest down all the way to the floor. "Good girl. Now..." he got up and went over to a locked chest while you stayed in position. You knew he was getting a toy of some sort out of there, so you had to stay in place. Black Hat approached you once more, grinning maliciously as he saw your exposed ass.

SMACK!

Your eyes widened as you felt a sting on your bottom.

SMACK!

You felt it on the other cheek.

SMACK!

"You've been such a naughty girl~" Black Hat purred.

SMACK!

"Making a mess in those nice panties..."

SMACK!

"...and being so impatient, wanting me to fuck you when we barely just got started~"

SMACK!

Left and right, one cheek to the next, he gave you thirteen good whippings with the riding crop. It stung like hell, but it felt good. It was satisfying for him too, to see your ass decorated with little red splotches where he used the crop on you. "Now, do you promise to behave for the rest of the evening?" "Ah, Y-yes Master.." you panted. "Good girl." Black Hat tugged on the leash to get you to sit up and follow him to a St. Andrew's Cross in the corner of the room. He strapped you down onto it and went over to the drawer to get out a shiny, silver egg-shaped object that was attached to a loop and a flat, black panel with buttons on it.

He grinned at you and went underneath your nightie to slip the silver bullet into you. He pointed the panel at you and pressed a button. You suddenly feel a vibrating sensation inside of you and you gasp and whimper. Black Hat gave you a sinister grin, his eye turning red and catlike and his monocle glinting underneath the shadow of his hat. He pressed another button and the vinrations increased. You let out such cute little moans as Black Hat watched you writhe the best you could under the restraints. 

He walked up to you, his face close to yours. You closed your eyes, preparing for him to kiss you, but alas, he was only coming to unhook your chain. You opened your eyes and whined when he walked away to put the chain away. You knew he did that on purpose. Black Hat loved to torture you. He loved seeing you all hot and needy. He loved hearing you beg. You were his toy to play with and he loved every single minute of it. You loved it too. You loved being submissive to him; the power he had over you really turns you on and seeing his fiendish ways being used on you in the bedroom drove you wild. Being helpless under his power made you feel wanted, sexy, and confident knowing how every inch of your body is desired.

Black Hat returned with another toy he got from the locked box. It was small with several thin leather strips and he approached you with a cold expression on his face.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

He flogged you with it. Inch by inch he flogged your body with the whip, making you yelp, moan, and whimper. "Masochist little slut, aren't you?" Black Hat teased, flogging you again across your breasts, causing you to wail. "You like being tortured, don't you?" He purred, flogging you again across the stomach. "Ah, yes! Master!" You moaned loudly. "I love being your little toy~!" That got him going. He increased the vibration on the bullet by a couple of notches and you began to cry out, your juices dripping down to the floor. "Master! Master!! MASTER!!!" you cried. He knew you were getting close, so he abruptly turned off the vibrator, causing you to whine needily.

He slipped the vibrator out of you and licked the juices off of it. "Ohh-h-h...so delicious~" he purred. He put the device and panel aside and ducked down to bury his face between your legs and lap up your dripping cunt. You moaned loudly as you felt his forked tongue wriggle its way inside. You arched your back as much as you could when Black Hat dug his claws into your hips and thighs. 

He pulled his tongue away and licked the juices off his lips. He sat up and undid the straps on the St. Andrew's Cross and allowed you back on your feet. He pushed you onto the bed and began to remove his tie. You watched as he took off his gloves with his teeth and slowly removed his top coat. You bit your lip and clenched your legs together. Black Hat chuckled. "I love watching you get all hot and bothered." He unbuttoned and removed his vest, which made you whimper. "Your body is just begging for me, isn't it?" He said as he began to unbutton his shirt painstakingly slow. "What an eager little harlot you are~"

Slowly, but surely, he had his shirt unbuttoned and you were a hot mess, just eager for him to take it off. He removed the shirt, revealing his slender torso. You were panting like a bitch in heat and you reached a hand out, only for Black Hat to grab your wrist and pin you down. "What did I say about being impatient, hm?" He reminded you. "Do you need further discipline?" "N-no, Master..." you said. "I-I-I need you. I need you to take me, Master!" Black Hat grinned widely. Hearing you say you needed him got him going. "I will take you soon enough, my dear~" He purred. "But, there's one more thing you must do for me..." he got up on his knees and you watched him unbutton his pants, which now had an even bigger bulge in it. You knew he was fully hard now and you were more than ready for him. 

He unzipped the fly of his pants and he pulled them down along with his undergarments to reveal his thick member. You licked your lips, looking at it with want. "Worship me." Black Hat ordered. You oblige and crawl over to him. You take his hardened cock in your hands and caress it against your cheek. You kissed along the shaft, starting from the base to the tip. Black Hat groaned softly as you continued to give his member soft touches and kisses. You even reached down to massage his balls, which caused him to grunt and bite his lip.

You continue to give gentle strokes and soft kisses to your Master's cock before he stopped you and pinned you down on the bed. He practically ripped the nightie off your form before positioning himself between your legs. He looked you in the eyes and grinned widely. "Beg for it~" he ordered. "Mph...M-Master...." you whimpered, squirming beneath him. "....Please, Master...." "Please what?" Black Hat asked, wanting to hear you really beg. "Master, please, take me!" You begged. "I want you to ravish me like the whore I am!" "Good girl~" he purred before plunging his member deep inside you, causing you to cry out in pleasure. You arched your back and Black Hat immediately started fucking you. He thrusted deep and hard into you, tightening his grip on your wrists. 

He leaned down and bit down on your neck, causing you to scream in pain and pleasure. He licked at the wound with his slimy forked tongue, getting a taste of your blood. "Ohh Master~" you moaned softly. "That's right, moan for me~" Black Hat purred, continuing to lick your neck. His hands glided down from your wrists and to your breasts. You moaned and writhed beneath him. "Ohhh, Master~! Master~! Master~! Master~!" "You're goddamn right I'm your Master~" he growled before biting down on your shoulder and squeezing your breasts. You cried out once more and he eased his grip and lapped up the other wound, satisfied with your wails.

You suddenly feel Black Hat pull away and flip you over onto your stomach. He lifted you up so that your back was leaning against his chest. You feel something slimy slithering over your chest. You look down to see a tentacle caressing your breast while another began sneaking its way down your stomach and rubbing itself along your thigh. You moan as Black Hat grew a few more tentacles from his back to caress various areas on your body. You felt his cold hands on your hips and he leaned in and whispered. "Just relax, my pet~"

You relaxed yourself as told. Obviously, if you felt he was going too far, you'd say "Fluffy" to get him to stop. Despite being the most evil thing in the universe, he still uses a Safe Word, and even follows through with it. You let yourself relax against him while his tentacles slithered around your body. You trusted him. You trust that he knows what he's doing and what your limits are. You are a Human after all and Humans have limits, even in sex. You felt two of his tentacles wrap themselves around your breasts while another pair lifted your legs. One tentacle grabbed a pillow so that Black Hat could lean back against it. The same tentacle and a sixth and final tentacle aimed at your asshole and your mouth. Black Hat positioned his member at your slit once more.

You felt him slide into you as well as the tentacles slip into your mouth and ass. Your loud moans were muffled by the tentacle in your mouth. Black Hat thrusted upwards into you while the tentacle in your ass started wriggling around in you. The tentacles on your breasts started circling themselves around your nipples. The sensation was incredible, being stimulated and fucked in all the right places at once. You threw your head back, resting it on Black Hat's shoulder. He looked down at you with a smile on his face. You were the hottest mess he's ever seen, taking him and his tentacles like a little whore. 

Black Hat thrusted harder into you while his tentacles went deeper into your throat and ass. You started to gag on the one in your mouth, but then you relaxed your throat and made it easier for it to fuck your mouth. The tentacles on your breasts slithered down between your legs. You saw one of them shift into a ribbed form and enter you, joining Black Hat's cock. You made muffled whimpers as Black Hat hissed in pleasure upon feeling the ribbed tendril rubbing against him. The second tentacle latched itself onto your clit and circled around it with a small tongue. You writhed around and made muffled sounds as the little tongue flicked against your nub. The tentacle in your mouth removed itself from your orifice, allowing Black Hat to hear your overstimulated cries. Music to his ears.

He grabbed your breasts and started to caress and squeeze then while he and the tentacles fucked you. It wasn't long until he couldn't take the stimulation of the ribbed tentacle anymore and he quickly retracted all of them and pushed you down on the bed on your stomach. He turned you to the side and lifted your leg over his shoulder and fucked you rapidly. You cried out and gripped the sheets when he pounded right into your G-spot. Black Hat reveled in the sight of you being completely helpless underneath him, crying out for him and wanting more. "Master! Master! Oh please, Master, pound me! Fuck me like the little toy that I am! Make me cum for you, Master!" You cried, almost at your limit. Black Hat happily obliged and gave you everything that he's got. He pounded right into you at an inhuman speed, which had you screaming. He grinned widely, listening to your orgasmic cries. Neither of you cared if anyone else could hear. You wanted him to fuck you into oblivion and he wanted to hear your screams of pain and pleasure. 

You felt your climax bubbling up from deep inside you. You writhed around, trying to get in sync with Black Hat's thrusts. "Ugh, ahh, Master!" You panted. "Master I'm...ngh...I'm cumming..!!!" "Cum for me, my pet~" He growled lustfully. "Cum nice and hard for your Master~" after a few good hard thrusts, he took you over the edge. You cried out in pure ecstasy and came hard on his member. This caused him to reach his climax as well. He thrusted as deep as he could inside you and came, his hot seed filling you up so deliciously. You moaned softly as you came down from your high, feeling Black Hat's cock throb as it spilled its content into your womb.

Black Hat sighed with relief after releasing his heat. He slowly slid out of you, placing your leg down and panting heavily as he took a good look at the results of his hard work. You were a panting mess, your body covered in marks and bites and your full cherry leaking his light green emission. He crawled over to you and placed a hand on your cheek, turning your head to make you look right up at him. "Good girl~" he purred before kissing you on the lips. You moaned softly and wrapped your arms around his neck. Black Hat pulls away and gets off the bed and walked over towards his wardrobe.

He came back with a black box with a blank expression on his face. He cleared his throat and opened the box. Inside was some ointment, some wraps, and a rag. He silently opened the bottle of ointment and rubbed the contents on your bites and wounds. Aftercare is a little awkward for him, not because he doesn't want to do it, but he doesn't want to show what little softness he secretly had. You knew he was always soft towards you, though he refuses to show it, especially in front of the others. You sat there quietly, letting him do his work. You knew better than to say anything because it would be embarrassing to him to know that you know that somewhere hidden in the blackness of his cold heart, he has a little flicker of light and warmth that is reserved for you.

After patching up the inflicted wounds and placing a cold, wet rag on your bottom, he had you lay on his lap like you were a little kitten. He stroked your (H/C) locks, which was lulling you to sleep. Black Hat gave you a secret soft smile and husked. "Such a good pet~"

Which in his words, without really saying it....

"I love you."


End file.
